The ambush between the Ns
by grim reaper sakura
Summary: Mirielle is looking for her partners past,Najica is just doing her job and Two young members of the Mafia are staging Everything for their own amusement. Sorry if you are a Kirika/Mirielle fan but there's no Yuri on this.rewritten


Reaper Sakura here

**Setting the Stage**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Noir or Najica I wish I did…im rewriting this story so I hope it's better than before now.**

The name Noir was very well known in the underground world. No one knew who was noir and those who found out never lived long to tell anyone their identities.

Assassin for hire Mirielle Bouquet having found what she wanted about her parents murder after all the trials with Kirika and having gotten rid of a fraction of the Soldats was now helping her partner and friend Kirika to find out who her parents are with the only leads they had were that they too where Soldats and that they where somewhere in the states.

Their information network told them that a small faction of surviving Soldats where now residing in the states and that the ones who had once posed as Kirika's parents were among them plotting to take down Noir.

Mean while at the same time CRI agent Najica Hiiragi had received orders to capture Noir. Who were believed to been hired to kill a politician but ex-crime boss.

She learned that noir had made its way to the states faster than they expected. She had to admit that they would be a formidable foe since they had been able to keep a low profile for so long. But their luck was running out as Najica was now on to them.

But for this two the states would be more than just a battle field of good and evil after all allies can be found in unexpected places just as enemies can be found.

Scene change

Two young ladies are seen walking into a school building with men in black suits besides them. They were wearing uniforms of a private school. They were about two years apart from each other. The older one was visibly the popular type.

She was wearing a black skirt that reached up to her knees a long sleeves shirt with a black tie. She was wearing black boots and her long black hair was tied in a ponytail.

"Hello class president. The preparations are in place and the new students are waiting for you" said a girl with the same kind of uniform as the previous girl she handed her some papers and the other girl smiled and looked at her companion.

"Fix your self while I go give my speech" said the older of the girls and followed a small crowd of girls her age. The younger girl rolled her eyes and followed after them ignoring what she was told just moments before.

The younger one was wearing a pair of jeans instead of the skirt that was the school uniform. She too had a long sleeves white shirt but the sleeves where rolled so the shirt didn't look like a long sleeves shirt. The black tie was in her hands ratter than having it on she was using it as something to keep her mind occupied. She too had long hair but it was braided. And she too had boots on but hers where white.

"Yes Miss President" said the younger girl in a mocking voice as she followed her deepr into the school. The older girl went to make a speech while the other just watched with the rest of the students

Soon the formalities where over and the students resumed classes while the class President stayed behind talking to her young companion.

"Sister you are old enough now to be part of the family business as you know your life is now belongs to the other part of this family so no more fooling around" said the older of the girls and handed her a two folders.

She rolled her eyes and nodded as she took the folders and stared at them before opening them and reading them quickly and then took one and handed the other back.

"I understand sis I choose this assignment with no problem. This shall be interesting proving my worth its going to be fun" said the younger one starring at her folder which had "SOLDATS" written on it. The two then went to their own classes.

Scene Change

Already in the States Mirielle and Kirika had gotten a room in a hotel past experience had taught Mirielle that in her line of work a first floor was actually safer than any other floor. Plus the last thing she wanted was to have to either wait on an elevator or run up and down the stairs if something were to happen.

She had also gotten her hands on a new Laptop with the money from their previous job in Paris before traveling.

"Now to see that e-mail once more" she said as she checked her e-mail again while Kirika was making them some tea. "Well word on the street is that we wiped the organization we worked for. Which we didn't so speak about gossip" said Mirielle as she then started to check the news online.

"Well Noir and the Soldats go back ad we did wipe the Soldats"said Kirika handing Mirielle her cup of tea.

Kirika had become a bit more outspoken in the last few months after the events at the manor but only while she was with Mirielle the moment they where in a place with other people she reverted back to her withdraw attitude not that Mirielle minded anymore.

"True still our Noir had nothing to do with the Soldats aside from being the reason for all our headaches. Now let me see that picture and see what I can get online from it" said Mirielle as she took a sip of the tea and set it down again. "Ill stick to coffee" she thought.

Then Kirika handed the picture of her and her supposed parents to Mirielle. "Do you think they are related to me Mirielle?"Asked.Kirika looking into Mirielle'seyes

"Who knows but im sure that they are Soldats and they know about who you really are" said Mirielle and Kirika nodded seeing that she was satisfied with that answer Mirielle started to search for anything about the people in the picture with Kirika.

**Reaper Sakura –Done all I own is the idea and the unnamed characters r/r but only if your going to say something useful I do this for fun and because I have nothing better to do so if its not helpful don't bother thank you. I tried my best not to screw in grammar but if I did my bad I rarely pay attention to that stuff. Anyways Hopefully next time I get Najica in there.. so until next time.**

**Preview: **

"**Kirika what's this about Yuri? Ever since I came from the book store that's all I heard from the young kids there in the Manga section im sure you know"asked Mirielle as she set what she bought in the table missing Kirika's reaction.**

"…**.think Chloe" Kirika responded **


End file.
